Let It Be
Let It Be by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Tina. Rachel, Kurt, and Santana find out that Rachel receives the part of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. As the three celebrate with the customers at the Diner, the song begins in the New York Bushwick Apartment. Rachel joins Dani, Santana, and Kurt as they sing and celebrate Rachel getting the part with a bottle of champagne. Back in the auditorium, the New Directions sing the same song, dressed in special clothing as Will looks on at them. The New Directions clap and hug each other when they complete the final song of the episode. Lyrics Rachel: When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Santana: And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Rachel: Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Rachel with Santana: Whisper words of wisdom Let it be Tina: And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree Artie and Tina: There will be an answer Let it be Kitty: For though they may be parted There is still a chance that they will see Kitty and Artie: There will be an answer Let it be, hee! (Tina: ooh!) New Directions: Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be There will be an answer Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Ooooh Ooooh Ahhhh Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Kurt: And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow Let it be Santana: I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me Santana with Kurt: Speaking words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Artie with New Directions (New Directions): Let it be (Let it be) Let it be, yeah, let it be Oh, there will be an answer Let it be (Artie: Hee!) Let it be (Let it be) Let it be (Yeah, let it be)(Artie: Oh, whoa!) New Directions There will be an answer Let it be, hee (Artie: Let it be, let it be!) Let it be, let it be (Artie: Oh!) Let it be, yeah, let it be (Artie: Oh, Oh!) Artie with New Directions: Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Trivia *Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) and Kevin McHale (Artie) sang this song together in Paris on July 7, 2011. *Kevin McHale sang this song for his audition for Glee. *Kevin has the words "Let It Be" tattooed on his arm. Errors *When Tina's solo is shown, the background or the auditorium doesnt have any lights but when Artie joins her, the lights suddenly shows. Gallery Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o1 250.gif Let It Be bts.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.12.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.27.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.56.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.37.19.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.37.44.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.07.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.17.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.38.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.50.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.59.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.39.16.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.39.52.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.40.15.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.40.37.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.41.25.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.41.48.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.42.06.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.42.36.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.43.10.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.43.27.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.44.32.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.44.54.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Sings the Beatles Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Dani